Meant to be together
by Venetian King
Summary: I suck at summaries so this is an Ironhide and Annabelle fic i wrote R and R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers sadly.

I saw Revenge of Te Fallen. It was AWESOME!!!!

So anyways this is my first Ironhide and Annabelle story and I hope you guys like it.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Ironhide/Annabelle

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Hide pleeeeease! It's only for one night." Annabelle made her signature puppy dog face at him. "No. I've been there for your junior prom. I'm not having those punks vandalize me again." Ironhide crossed his arms.

"But this is the _Senior_ _Prom_ we're talking about. This is the biggest night of my life." She dropped to her knee's looking up to the towering autobot. "I see no difference." The mech remained in his same position. "Please Hide please." she dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"Isn't the boy suppose to take you to the prom not the other way around? And besides I thought you rented a limo?" He stared down at her. "Well I tried to but they were sold out. Come on Hide I'm begging you please, please, please!" There was a long pause between the two of them.

"Fine." he sighed. "YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you." she immediately ran up to him and tried t hug him. "But if those hooligans make one single mark I'll..." "I know, I know." interrupted him and quickly ran into the house to prepare.

Will walked out and made his way to Ironhide. "So I've heard you agreed on taking Belle and her date to the prom." Will smiled and took a seat next to the autobot. "She doesn't take no for an answer that's for sure." he sighed. "Yeah. Well at least you'll be there to supervise her from the parking lot." Will chuckled and Iornhide smiled. "Well I guess I should go back in and help Sara. see you later Hide."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The evening was rolling in and Sara fixing up Annabelle's long blond hair. "Mom I'm a little nervous." she sighed. "I can tell. Your hands are shaking." Sara smiled. "Don't worry Belle tonight will be one of the greatest nights of your life." she placed a hand on her daughter shoulder. "Thanks mom." Annabelle smiled still shaking.

Will was outside with Ironhide waiting for Annabelle. Finally Sara came out with a huge smile on her face. "Gentlemen I give you Belle." Annabelle stepped out on the porch in a sky blue dress with heels to match. Her hair was in waves reaching down passed her shoulders and she had sparkling gold necklace on.

Will walked up to her. "You look beautiful sweetie." he said embracing her with a hug. "Have a good time sweetheart." Sara said stealing her from Will to give her a hug and a kiss on head. "We love!" they shouted simultaneously. "I love you too." she yelled back while climbing up to Ironhide's cab.

It was a quiet ride, the only noise was the passing of other cars. "You look wonderful Belle." Ironhide's voice broke the silence. "Thanks. And thank you for agreeing to this." she said rubbing the dashboard. "Well I guess this won't be so bad." he sighed.

They arrived at Todd's house. "Hey baby. Wow you look hot." he whistled. Ironhide smirked a bit and they started off to Annabelle's high school.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been 3 hours since they arrived at the gymnasium. The doors were open and Ironhide had the perfect view of Annabelle and her date so he made sure Todd didn't violate her in anyway. He remembered the date Annabelle went to the sophomore prom with.

{Flashback}

"_Ryan I said no." Annabelle said. Pushing him off of her. "Come on baby don't be like that." he pushed their lips together. "NO! Ryan get the hell off of me!" she shouted. "Don't play hard to get." he threw himself at her. He kissed her harshly and started to slide his hand underneath her dress. "Stop, please stop she tried pushing him off of her but his body was too strong. "Get…the..hell off of….me you bastard!" _

_She started to cry. Then all of a sudden the doors flung open throwing Ryan out of the vehicle and allowing Annabelle to get out safely. Then she turned to see Ironhide in his robot form and held Ryan by his legs. "Listen here you little son of a bitch I wont you to stay away from Annabelle you get that! Or I will fuck you up!" Ryan was to busy screaming his head off from looking at Ironhide after all it wasn't every day you see an alien robot. _

_After that was all taking care of Ironhide walked up to Annabelle and transformed back into his alt mode. They arrived back to her home where he explained why she was past her curfew and the next day the filed a report to the police._

{End of Flashback}

Ironhide checked back into reality where he saw Annabelle come running towards him crying her eyes out. "Belle what's wrong?" he asked. "Just drive Hide I don't want be here anymore." she climbed up in the passenger's seat and he drove off campus.

"Belle what's wrong?" he repeated the question. "Todd and I went to the back of the gym where we stood by a tree the next thing I knew he was all over me….it was just like what Ryan did to me 2 years ago."

"What's with these damn boys!" he growled. Annabelle leaned into her seat and continued to cry. They were reached the house where Will and Sara were standing on the porch waiting for them. They immediately ran to the truck once they saw Annabelle crying with her mascara running down her cheeks.

"Belle what happened?" Sara came running up and embraced her with a hug. "It was that damn Todd boy." Ironhide growled. "Oh sweetie come on let's get you washed up okay." Sara guided her to the house. "That boy won't get away with this." Will clenched his fists. "Damn straight." Ironhide agreed." 'That boy will get what he deserves. But not tonight.' Ironhide thought. Tonight Annabelle needed as much comfort as she can get.

It was 2am and her lights were still on. Ironhide sighed and turned on his holoform. He displayed a 6'5 inch brawny looking man with short black hair that kind of resembles Will's. He also had blue eyes, a goatee, he wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves scrunched up, jeans and white shoes. He quietly walked into the house careful not to wake Will and Sara. He slowly crept up the stairs and down the hall until he reached Annabelle's room. He knocked on the door and opened up a little bit to peer his head in. He saw Annabelle sitting on her bed in her pajamas with her legs crossed staring at some photos of the family. "Mind if I come in?" he spoke quietly. She looked up at him with a small smile and nodded. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He made his way to her bed and took a seat. "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Todd earlier." he spoke in a low tone. "I promise that boy will wish he never should have treated you that way." he growled clutching his fists in the sheets. Annabelle scooted up next to Ironhide and wrapped her arms around his massive arm.

"I'm glad you were there. Why can't most boys be like you Hide?" she spoke leaning her head against his shoulder. He chuckled and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked holding onto his hand. "Well I didn't expect that you had a proper dance." he lifted her up on her feet and held on hand up and wrapped the other around her waist.

She smiled and place her hand in his and the other on his back. The began dancing. Step by step, slowly he twirled her. The song neared it's and Ironhide slowly dipped her. He pulled her back up 'til their noses touched. "You're a really good dancer." she smiled. "Well I had a lot's of practice." he smiled back. "Where?" she asked sitting on the bed. "The Internet." he chuckled thinking that she already should of known.

Annabelle let out a soft yawn. "Well I should head back." he stood from the bed. "Wait Hide." he turned to see her get up and kiss his lips. They slowly pulled away and looked at one another. "What was that for?" he asked. "I just wanted try it." she smiled. "Can you stay here tonight?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "but what will your parents think if they saw us.?" he looked a little worried. "Shh. It'll be ok they trust you." she placed a finger on his lips. "But I don't want to break that trust with them." her finger met his lips again. "Don't worry you won't." she pulled him up under the covers.

He kicked off his shoes and slowly wrapped his arm around her. He laid there for while thinking about what Will and Sara might say if they saw them. He slowly closed his eye. 'If Belle says it's alright then I guess it's fine.' he thought and drifted off to his dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sara quietly opened Annabelle's door and peered in. She immediately ran to her room to get Will. They both returned to see Ironhide and Annabelle sound asleep in each others arms. "Well will you look at that sight." Sara smiled. "Looks like our little girl actually found a man we can approve of." Will kissed the top of Sara's head. "Come on let's let them sleep." she closed the door and they both walked down stairs.

---------

It's been nearly two weeks since that night and things were running quite smoothly.

"Okay so we'll be back Thursday night, Our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything." Will and Sara said giving Annabelle hugs. "Mom, Dad I've got your phone numbers on my cell phone." she giggled. "Well just in case if you accidentally dropped it in water or something and you forgot our numbers." "Ok, Mom bye, Bye Dad." she shouted as they left for the airport for their anniversary in Hawaii. Annabelle waved to them as their taxi disappeared into the horizon. She checked her watch and it was already 9pm. She walked back into the house and and decided to turn in for the night.

Midnight rolled around and she woke up to a growl in her stomach. "Man I'm hungry." she mumbled to herself. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk.

She finished off her sandwich and drank the glass of milk. She placed the glass in the sink and washed it. "What are you doing?" she spun around and saw Ironhide's holoform walk in to the kitchen. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me." she relaxed a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry." he yawned. "It's okay. I got a little hungry and made myself a sandwich." she walked up to him. "Oh." he wrapped his arms around her and they both stood like that for a while.

Annabelle looked up and kissed Ironhide. He took the pleasure in deepening this kiss and he started moving his way down her jaw line and to her neck. She moaned and clutched on his biceps. She started to lift up his shirt and threw it down on the ground. She slid her slender fingers against his well toned chest and abdomen. He started to lift her shirt until she stopped him. "Let's not do this here Hide." she managed to speak. He pulled away, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

The next morning Annabelle woke up and looked down to see Ironhide still fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Hide." she whispered and cuddled up next to him. She nearly fell back asleep when she heard Ironhide mumbled out "I love you too." Annabelle smiled and dosed off in his massive arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There I'm finished. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
